Hetalia: An Oklahoma Vacation
by JEN4216
Summary: After winning a bet, Alfred F. Jones is in charge of where to vacation. Deciding to take the others out of their normal elements, he choses a vacation storm chasing on the plains of Oklahoma...which isn't the greatest decision he's ever made. Follow our heroes through danger, adventure, and incompetence! (This goes out to the storm chasers! Thanks y'all for your help!)


A/N: This one goes out to my storm chasers! And my bro, who's one! You guys keep the people like me (people with Lilapsophobia *fear of tornados*) safe and also the people who aren't afraid, but can't do it/don't want to and what not! So this is for you guys! Thank you! HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!

Also, if you don't know the show (Like me XD) than here's the characters:

America: Alfred F. Jones  
England: Arthur Kirkland  
North Italy: Feliciano Vargas  
Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt  
France: Francis Bonnefoy  
Japan: Kiku Honda  
China: Yao Wang  
Canada: Matthew Williams  
Russia: Ivan Braginsky

(And yes, I'm so lazy I used the same picture as the cover XD)

ENJOY! THANKS Y'ALL AND LOVE YOU GUYS!

Third person P.O.V

Alfred slams the overflowing trunk shut and yells "EVERYONE! GET IN! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME! LET'S GO!" The others, being Ludwig, Mathew, Arthur, Kiku, Yao, Feliciano, Ivan, and Francis walked from Alfred's house, where they had all gotten together. Why are they all here? They decided to take a trip together, and Alfred pulled the long straw, meaning he'd pick. He chose to visit Oklahoma, since it's the height of storm season.

"Why did we get stuck doing this again?" Arthur complains as the fellowship of the tourists piles into the rented van. "Because!" Alfred says, climbing into the driver's seat, "You guys don't get storms in your places-" "Yes, we do." Francis points out, arms crossed as the car starts to move. Feliciano, on the other hand, is excited, though he really has no idea what they're doing. "I think it'll be fun!" he says, "We're all doing it together-" He wraps his arms around Ludwig and Kiku and squeezes a little too tight, "-and afterwards, we can get some pasta!"

The group makes the trek in less than a day, pulling into a Day's Inn hotel. "Dude," Alfred cackles, "this is like Twister! Awesome!" "Or like Poltergeist..." Francis says, then adds a ghostly 'oooh' to it. Alfred, carrying his bags into the room and sitting them down, says "Not funny, dude." "Does an-" "EEK!" Alfred shrieks, thinking it'd be a ghost, instead, screaming in Ludwig's face. He sighs and shakes his head walking away, "Warum bleibe ich immer mit diesen Kindern stecken?"

Feliciano runs into the room and says "Well! When do we get to see the storm things?" "Tomorrow," Yao said looking at his phone, "High risk for Oklahoma." "Yay!" He says then went blank, "High risk is good, Vee?" "For us." Alfred tells him. Eventually, they all sit down and go to sleep, Alfred in the chair by the window, Feliciano curled up next to an unaware Ludwig on the floor, Yao curled with his stuffed Panda on the couch right struggling Arthur, with a snoring Francis on the left of Arthur, Kiku chose to sleep in the car (Away from everyone), Mathew snuggling his stuffed polar bear on the desk, and finally, Ivan on the bed, relaxed getting the whole thing to himself (No one wanted to become one with Russia)

~~~~

The group ends up near Moore Oklahoma, where tornados just seem to target in the active months more common than Arthur swearing. They climb into a new rented van. It's one of those moving ones with many flaws, one brought up by Kiku: "Where are the seat belts, America-san? Or the seats...?" "No need!" Alfred says with a confident grin, "What we need is a good engine, which this has!" "And why's that?" He asks. "'Cause," he says, climbing into the driver's seat, "If we get close to a tornado, we need to get out or become Jonas on Twister!" Kiku stares silently then asks Francis, "What is a 'twister'?" He shrugs his shoulders in response.

Alfred and Matthew (Who also has a lot of experience in storms) got the only front seats, while everyone else is banished into the back. Feliciano tries hanging onto the small window that separates the front seats and the storage area, "What do we hang on to?" "Anything!" Alfred says, flooring it. The party in the back slides across the floor and into the thankfully closed back doors. Feliciano grabs ahold of Ludwig and yells "Vee!" "Hold on, eh!" Matthew squeaks, "We're getting to the highway!" Arthur shoves Ivan and Francis off of him and yells "WHAT THE BLOODY HE-" Alfred makes a sharp turn onto the highway, making the party slide to the right wall. "Turn!" He finally yells.

The probie storm chasers are on their way, Oklahoma having already been put in a high risk and their area being put in a PDS (Particularly Dangerous Situation) Tornado Watch. Alfred asks "Yo, Mattie, where do we turn?" The Canadian sits quietly for a second before saying "Well... you're the one driving..." "Dude, you're the one with the map!" "Umm... I don't have a map, eh..." Alfred takes his eyes off the road to glance at Mathew before asking "You what?" Feliciano grabs onto the window frame of the back to ask "What's wrong?" Alfred explains "Dude, Bieber here lost the map!" Mathew says "Actually...you didn't give it to me..." "Well then where the-" Alfred's eyes widen, then he sighs, face palming yet still driving.

Mean while, back in Alfred's house, his friend of many years, Tony the Alien (An alien from Area 51 that to keep secret, he took in) sits calmly in on the couch with a fresh iced mocha, and reading the strange novel he found called 'The 2018 American Road Atlas', he finds it very boring.

Alfred sighs, "Okay, you're not Bieber." "Thank you." Mathew smiles, sitting back. Feliciano asks "We won't REALLY really need it, right?" "Nah," Alfred sighs, "We'll do without it- oops-" He makes a sharp left, sending the Italian flying in the back with a thud, "-Almost missed that turn." "WILL YOU LET SOMEONE ELSE DRIVE?!" Arthur yells from underneath the still smiling Ivan, "PLEASE?!" "Yeah, but, y'all drive on the wrong side of the road, so-" he slams the breaks, causing everyone to slide into the front wall, "I don't like that idea." Truth be told, Alfred can drive better than a lot of people, but he enjoys making Arthur mad.

Francis says "Okay, it was fun, I want to go home now. Please. I'm too beautiful to die!" "Shut it, you git." Arthur snaps, crossing his arms while sitting atop a squirming Feliciano. Ivan asks "Are we there yet?" "No!" Alfred yells then falls a little too silent. "...did anyone bring a computer...?" "I DID!" Yao says, holding up the Panda sticker covered laptop. "Hit the breaks, eh," Mattie says, "It'll bring him to the fron-" "Good idea!" Alfred made a quick check, seeing no one behind them, and slams on the breaks, sliding Yao, the computer, and the rest of the weekend warriors into the front wall. Mattie reachs in, snatching the lap top and says "Thanks." before Alfred floors it yet again. Ludwig snaps and " _ **du  
Wahnsinniger**_!" "What does that mean?" Kiku asks Feliciano. "I Don't know," he says, "But it sounds angry!" "Mr. Germany always does." "Vee!"

After some time, supercells (storms that are well structured but not in a line), start to form, Mathew spots on the radar. "It's up, eh!" "Up as in North?" Alfred asks, to which he nods. Alfred turns, but the team made a plan, making the two tallest, Ludwig and Ivan, sit back to back pressing against the wall, making something sturdy to hold on to. Feliciano clings to Ludwig with a smile and says "WEE! WE'RE GETTING INTO IT NOW!"

Mathew pulls out his binoculars and looks around, until he gasps. "No way, eh!" He points, cueing Alfred to look. The two blondes spot rotation. They brofist before Alfred yells "Kiku! Get you're camera! We got a live one!" "What is alive, America-san?" Kiku asks, holding onto Ludwig's arm from as far away as possible (hating physical contact). "Oh!" Feliciano laughs, "This is so exciting! I can't contain myself!" Francis says from Ivan's arm "We can find a bush if that'll help." Yao yells "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Alfred makes a quick right turn to follow the slowly lowering cloud, but to his surprise, has to hit the breaks. Arthur loses grip on Ivan and hits the wall. He yells "WHAT IN THE NAME OF-" "DUDE! WHAT THE- CHASER CONVERGENCE?!" Alfred hits the steering wheal, the road being blocked by storm chasers and sky watchers watching the storm. "What now?" Mathew asks as Alfred tightens his seatbelt, "Don't worry, dude," he says, putting his hands firmly on the steering wheel, "I saw this on a storm chaser show; HANG ON Y'ALL!" Alfred hits the gas yet again, slowing down only slightly to weave in the storm chaser filled traffic. Mathew covers his eyes and says "No way, I didn't wanna go out like this!" Meanwhile, all hope is lost for the back, where the sound is the same as when you put shoes in the dryer.

The van takes out a side view mirror as the scuds finally start scrapping the field. "KIKU!" Alfred yells, "GET UP HERE!" With the help of Feliciano and Ludwig, Kiku gets halfway through the divider window to film out the real window as Alfred keeps swerving. The small, grey rope tornado finally formed fully, taking out an old abandon barn. "Kiku, you gettin' this?!" "Turn there, America-san." he said, pointing at a crappy dirt road. "Kay." He says, making another right. A road without any other chasers that leads straight to the tornado.

"WHOOW!" Alfred yells, "I'M LIVING MY CHILDHOOD DREAM OF BEING LIKE BILL PAXTON!" Arthur asks "Who dreams of being Bill Paxton? And he wasn't even _born_ when you were a child, git!" "Don't ruin the moment, Iggy!" he hisses. The speedometer goes from 45 to 62 Miles Per Hour as they charge towards the tornado. Thankfully for them, the spinning mass of wind runs along side of the road in a field. The van starts to rock as Alfred comes to a stop. "Yo! Let's go check I out!" They get out, letting the people prisoned in the back free.

Feliciano throws his hands in the air, white flag waving briskly, as he says "BEST VACATION EV- heeeey... one of those hit Venice..." The tornado starts raining down corn leaves on them, Yao even picking one up to take home to the Pandas. Ivan, shielding his sunflower from the wind, asks "Is this a good idea? It throw something and stab us in the head, da?" No one pays attention as the tornado starts moving away from the area, still showering them with corn parts like confetti.

The group (Minus Arthur, Ludwig, and Ivan) start cheering and clapping, Feliciano waving to it as if it were a friend leaving a party. But Alfred looks back and says "Oh crap, dude, you're camera!" Kiku sees a wall of electronic-murdering rain coming swiftly behind the tornado, so he says calmly "Get back to the car." They run, Feliciano and Arthur ending up in the front with Mathew and Alfred. "WOW!" Alfred yells as the rain starts slamming against the windshield, "That was EPIC!" Feliciano hugs him from behind and says "Thank you for this awesome vacation!" "Are you forgetting something?" Arthur asks, tucked uncomfterbly behind Mathews seat with his arms crossed, "We need to get off the dirt path before it turns to mud." "Party pooper." Alfred sighs, starting the horribly rocking van and heading straight ahead, hoping to hit a good paved road soon.

After a few moments of silence and the car rocking even worse, Feliciano says "Hmm, I wonder what song's on!" turning on the radio. When the beep hits, everyone jumps.

 ** _"BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP! The national weather service in Oklahoma City has issued a tornado warning for;  
Canadian county, Cleveland county, Grandy county, Lincoln county, McClain county, Oklahoma county, and Pottawatomie county, until 5:45 PM..."_**

Feliciano says "That's a big warning..." and Alfred slowly looks at Mathew, "Looks like somebody hasn't been watching the radar..." "Well- okay, this one's on me, eh." The rain is so heavy, they can hardy see 10 feet from the car. Feliciano climbs over Mathew to the window, rolls it down and waves his white flag yelling "WE SURRENDER! PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" "GET BACK IN HERE YOU LITTLE-" Alfred and Arthur pull the drenched Italian back in, him starting to cry. "Storms don't work that way, dude! We gotta get out of here, asap!"

Over the sound of wind they hear thunder crash near by, a sharp roar, not a more peaceful rumble in non-sever storms. Ivan pops his head in the window and asks "What are you people doing again?" "MATTIE FIND WHERE IT IS!" Alfred yells, Mathew trying to get the computer to work. "What's going on?" Francis asks Ivan, to which Ivan replies "I think it means if you're religious you should probably start praying...like, now..." Francis grabs Ludwig and hides his face in his back, yelling out a muffled "I'M STILL TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" "VHY ME?!" Ludwig yells, annoyed.

"Mattie," Alfred says impatiently, "Not to rush but what's going on?" "Umm," he says, looking past the well defined vortex signature and using his finger to point out a road, "Is this the road we're on...?" Alfred looks at it and his eyes widen. He turns left and sees it.

A long, elephant trunk tornado becomes somewhat visable, but not only that: it's coming towards them. Feliciano squeals and starts waving his flag as hard as he can, "LUDWIG!" he cries, the flag hitting unhappy camper Arthur. "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE GONE TO STONEHENGE!" Arthur yells, hiding under a raincoat Mathew had put there. "Okay, okay, I got this," Alfred says, stopping. "Al?" Mathew asks as Alfred yells "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW! WE HAVE TO GET IN THE DITCH!" "YOU BLOODY GIT!" Arthur yells, "IF WE-AHH!" Alfred drags him by the foot out of there. The passengers in the back also escape, thinking Alfred's crazy, but there's no other choice.

Kiku wrapped a plastic bag around his camera before running, so he still films as the tornado approaches quickly. Alfred yells "THIS WAY!" The group moves a little ways down the road and soon climb into the ditch. Ignoring the water rushing at the very bottom as much as possible, they cover their heads, waiting for some signal of safety. Feliciano clings onto Ludwig (the safety blanket) and asks "IF WE DIE WHO WILL MAKE THE PASTA?!" "YOU'RE CONCERNED ABOUT FOOD RIGHT NOV?!" Feliciano nods, Germany quietly asks "Warum bin ich dabei geblieben?"

Suddenly Yao squeaks, almost getting hit by a tree branch, though the closet tree is about half a mile away. He hides down more, holding the tree branch above him as a shield. Arthur asks "WHY DID I COME HERE?! THIS A WAS BAD IDEA! THIS WAS-" "COMPLAIN WHEN WE LIVE, IGGY!" Alfred yells, silently praying that time would come. Kiku, however, still holds his camera up to film it pass, hoping for it to be in the frame but smarter than to watch.

 ** _BANG_**

"VEE! LUDWIG!" Feliciano cries "SOMEONE'S SHOOTING AT US! OH MY! OH-" "STOP!" he yells, knowing full well it wasn't gun fire, but something very loud hitting the ground. Francis says "Well, at least my hair looks good..." Ivan says "But my sunflower..." He was trying to protect it, but heard a 'snap' underneath him, signaling the sunflower was broken.

Suddenly, the roaring starts dying down, along with the wind, the rain still heavy. Alfred is the first to sit up and look around. "Oh my gosh guys, we made it!" Everyone slowly starts getting up, seeing that they are, in fact, alive. Arthur hugs Alfred in an emotional state of shock. Feliciano jumps onto Ludwig and Kiku "WE'RE ALIVE!" "But," Francis points, "The car is a having an issue." They finally realize what the bang was: the car lays on it's side like a tipped cow.

Yao asks Ludwig, "So, this is what it like to have a friend stick?" Ludwig sighs and says "Herr Stick has helped me through many dangers!" "...did you really name a piece of tree 'Mr. Stick'?" "...Ja..." "...I concerned..."

"Uh oh." Alfred says, then runs up to the van, trying to budge it. "Guys! We need to get this thing up! We need to get out of here!" No one asks, they just all pitch in and slowly, the group gets the van back on four wheels. Mathew insists on driving home, which everyone else joins in in insisting, so he drives while Alfred sits back, Feliciano and Arthur still in the front seat. Feliciano resews his white flag as the Canadian slowly makes it back to he highway. After the near death experience, no one suggested they keep chasing, though there was still a lot of heat in the air.

Kiku shows Yao, Francis, and Ludwig the footage on his camera, while Ivan tries using scotch tape on his sunflower. The group is on the high way, laughing and talking about their adventure when Alfred asks Feliciano to check the radar. He only slightly opens his eyes, when he does, but asks "What's the red box thingy mean?" Everyone jumps up and Alfred looks at it. "UGG!" he yells, "AGAIN?!" Out the window, they see a condensation funnel form, though not fully on the ground yet. The funnel is heading towards them. "Go left!" Arthur yells. Mathew hits his turn signal before turning onto a smaller road away from the highways.

Mathew putters down the road while the tornado starts touching the ground, and even wore: getting much, much bigger. "Mattie drive!" Alfred yells, watching it out his side mirror. "I'm driving the legal limit, eh." Mathew says, always being a nice guy. Alfred huffs and Arthur yells "MAKE THIS BLOODY DEATH TRAP GO FASTER OR I'LL KICK YOUR-" "Just do it dude," Alfred pleads, "Remember when I threw his tea in the harbor... he he, that _was_ pretty fun!" "MOVE IT!" "Okay, it's not my fault if we cause a wreck." he says then, much like he does when no one's looking, floors it. "WHEEEEEW!" Alfred cheers as the car takes off.

The car hits mud, and slows down instantly. "Well," Feliciano says, "There went that." "It's getting stuck!" Mathew yells as thunder shakes the car. The car stops moving. "We gotta push!" Alfred says, jumping out of the car. The others follow along, all trying their best to shove. Francis turns around and yells "Ivan?" Ivan mindlessly walks forward to a patch of bright, beautiful sunflowers. He smiles more than his normal self and says "Let me know when it works..." then starts walking towards the field. "IVAN?!" Alfred yells to no avail.

Fracis, Yao, and Arthur run after him while those left use everything they've got to try to push it. Ludwig grunts "Alfred, ve need to get to that gravel, it should give us some traction." "Good idea," Alfred laughs, "Not bad for the friend of Mr. Stic-" "Stop." he sighs, giving another heave. Feliciano runs over, filling his hands with gravel and throws it under the wheels as good as he can, most of them not big enough to make a difference, but some start to work.

The team of three grab Ivan and try to move him back, Arthur yelling "We need to go now!" And Francis adding "We'll get you some sunflowers when we get out of here! We just need to-" "I want to go see them!" He says in a way that freaks everyone out (well he is known as the cutest little psychopath). He walks a little ways forward but stops. The tornado crosses a little road and hits the field, ripping the unfortunate sunflowers apart. Ivan's smile fades and his eyes widen, yelling "ВЫ МОНСТЕР!" then he reaches into his jacket, pulling out a water pipe out of his coat and yelling "I WILL DESTROY YOU! WITH MAGICAL METAL PIPE OF PAIN!" Then holds it up to 'strike fear into his enemy'. Yao asks "Why are tall ones so crazy? What is it with you people?" And, of course, a very tall man standing in the middle of a field holding up a water pipe in a thunder storm makes a very good lightening rod.

He gets struck and falls down. "IVAN!" everyone yells in horror and _shock_. Ivan sits up and laughs "Look! I'm not dead! Oh mother of Russia..." "Wouldn't that be your mom?" Francis asks as they all drag him back to the van (Yao making sure to get the 'Magical Pipe of Pain')

Finally, the van starts moving to the safer gravel. "YAY!" Feliciano cheers. They waist no time jumping in, helping the surprisingly okay Ivan to the back. He takes a sip of Vodka from his flask and he says "Let's get this party on the road, da?" "Drive, Alfred!" Arthur yells and so he takes the seat, saying "Okay, lemme just use my skills from the Indy 500 and Nascar!" He takes off, slower at first but getting faster. Debris starts hitting the top of the van as the now cone tornado approaches. Feliciano says "It doesn't seem very nice... Germany!" Ludwig asks "Vhat?" "Why's it getting bigger?" "It's... uh oh..." "Well... could be worse," Alfred nervously laughs, "We could be in more mud..." "Don't jinx it." Arthur says, "My flying mint bunny says-" "AAAAHHHHH!" Yao yells, "YOU ALL CRAZY!" "...just don't jinx it..." Arthur finishes.

Ivan, now drunk-ish, says "Hey, kid, open the door please, I'd like to look at ocean." Kiku says "I'm not a child... but okay..." he opens one of the back doors and says "America-san! We're watching it from here!" "Good!" he says, "Let me know what happens!" Ludwig and Kiku stand by the open door watching it while Francis and Yao are stuck babysitting Ivan. Ludwig notes "Ve can't out run this..." "If we stay ahead of it long enough," Kiku says "It may be weak enough to not kill us." "That vould be nice if it didn't do that..."

Mathew says "Alfred, if we die... oh gee, what if we die?" "We're not gonna die," he says, "We're gonna live and we're gonna laugh about this later." "I wouldn't count on the laughing part..." Arthur says, back to his sassy state. The tornado grows closer and, having hit some structures, throws debris at the car. Ludwig points out "Kiku... I believe it's a bit too close nov..." "A little longer." he says, still recording it. It hits the highway they'd been on and they watch as cars start flying and getting rolled.

Kiku says "OH MY GOSH-" Ludwig pulls the door shut and yells "DRIVE FASTER!" "What's up?" "Some cars." "On it." He tries pushing the car faster, and it hits 102 MPH. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Feliciano smiles, hands in the air like it's a roller coaster. And yet still, the car is being out run by the vortex. "Dude, it's too fast!" Francis sits up in the window with a smirk, about to make a crude joke, but Arthur says "NO!" then he asks Alfred, "Do we get in a ditch again?" he shakes his head, "I donno. It's got a lot of debris... no deep ditches here..." Then he looks in the mirror and laughs, "'Objects in mirror are closer than they appear'... I sure hope not."

The car starts rocking horribly. Alfred shakes his head and says "I have to slow down-" "WHY?!" Francis asks from the back. "If we're gonna crash, this is the best way to fly." "Crash? Fly?" Feliciano asks then starts waving his flag. The tornado is starting to take the tires off the right tires ground. "BRACE!" Arthur yells. The wind catches on the large side of the van, then it starts to turn. Ivan say "What? What are you doing? I am too drunk to put up with you!" Then he rolls over on his side to sleep. Alfred grips the wheel, "OH SHOO-" the van over turns and rolls. Everyone tries their best to hang on, but it's no use.

Ludwig realizes the car stopped moving, landing on it's left side. He sits up and asks "Is everyone alive? MEN?" Kiku is still in crash position, aka being wrapped around his camera to keep it safe, but he says either calmly or in slight shock, "Here, Germany-san." Francis sits up and says "NOO! OOW!" then tilts his head forward to let his broken nose bleed out onto his still mud coated clothes. Ivan sits up, rubbing his head, "What happened? Where is this?" Ludwig asks "Yao?" a muffled sound comes from underneath Russia. "Oops," he says, rolling off of Yao, "You're okay, da?" Yao yells "NO! I NOT OKAY! YOU PEOPLE CRAZY!"

They climb out, watching the tornado roll off to the south. Ludwig limps, using the car to lean against, as he calls "Are you all okay?" "DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE BLOODY OKAY?!" Arthur asks, himself caught under the stuff that was lose in the front seat. Ludwig and Ivan take out the already destroyed front window and fist pull out Mathew. He shakes as he asks "Is it over?" Ivan nodded to him. Arthur comes out and asks "Is anyone hurt? ha, besides me?" Then they pull out Alfred. He looks at them, a little shock in his eyes a he says "Hi..." Arthur takes him and tells him, "It's over." He smiles, starting to come out of it and says "That's really good."

A thought that scared Ludwig since the car stopped rolling is realized as he asks "Where's Feliciano? FELICIANO?!" He gets in as far as he can to the seating area, finding Feliciano clinging to the back of the passenger seat. He grabs him, taking the Italian and pulling him out. Feliciano suddenly understands what's happening and says "Germany! You're alive!" And he jumps on him, grabbing Kiku and pulling him in. The whole group willingly hugs as the mist of the rain behind the storm falls. Feliciano sniffs and asks "Ivan, did you drink Vodka?" "I'm half as drunk as you want to be." he slurs, leaving everyone in confusion.

Alfred spots a car driving down the road and says, "Feliciano, wave that flag like nobody's business!" "Yes sir!" he says happily, waving the broken in half flag as he and the others run or limp, to the road. The car isn't like normal ones, they note, and Alfred recognizes it instantly. The car pulls over, the passenger jumping out almost before the car can stop. "Are you guys okay?!" the famous storm chaser, Reed Timmer, asks, running up to them. The people of the front seat stand, cut up from the glass in the crash, the ones from the back more beaten and bruised than bleeding.

Alfred smiles, "We're okay, but our car's totaled." He looks at the thing and asks "Was that a moving van?" He nods and Reed nods, "Okay... Well, here, let's get you guys cleaned up, I'll call some back up to help take you guys home." "Thank you." Mathew says, shill shaking. Francis, always a father to him, puts his arm around him to try to comfort him. Reed and his team pull out a medical kit and help the party, the air filled with the chill of the cold front having come through.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The group packs up the next morning, ready to leave Oklahoma behind. They're all bandaged and Ludwig, Arthur, Alfred, and Yao with casts. Everyone gets their stuff packed, and Alfred watches. He timidly says "Guys, look. I wanted to apologize. If I hadn't have picked to go storm-" "Don't worry about it, Alfred!" Feliciano says with a smile, "No one blames you! Besides, we agreed! And you helped get us out of there alive!" Alfred smiles as Arthur nods, "I believe we can all agree." And they all do. He thanks them and they all grab their bags. Feliciano and Kiku return the keys and they meet in their new actual group van, Mathew driving. Alfred smiles from the middle row and asks everyone "Same time next year?" Yao yells "YOU CRAZY! YOU ALL CRAZY!" the band of brothers laugh, thinking about next year's storm season and wondering if they'll end up in another van chasing more storms.

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

SO THERE! HI Y'ALL! Lol, I love dat caps button XD! So yeah, storm chasers. I was gonna release this DAYS ago, but I fell asleep on final editing and then went into a Lilapsophobia episode because we had storms, so I avoided the subject AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. I Loved making this so much XD! What is the reasoning? I enjoy writing with this group of characters (I LOVE HISTORY! Lol, any one else here read their history text books for the fun of it? XD *though I don't know how accurate the series is to actual history, idk XD*) And so, this was a good idea (For me at least) I wrote this for storm chasers and watchers, because I can never say thank you enough! Especially you, bro, for always watching out for us in the weather and for trying to help me with this phobia! Thank you all as well from all sides of the globe, all those under your own beautiful flag! And also to the people who don't storm chase, thank you! Just thanks for reading (Wow, did you get this far in my rambles? XD Thanks!) And over all (Though I hate to say it's coming)Guys have a safe, happy, better than these guys storm season! Good luck and be safe! LOVE YOU GUYS AND HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!

\- J


End file.
